


Formal

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just sort of a drabble and head canon in one, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin calls his father Mr Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Once again for the drabble a day challenge on tumblr. More of a head canon.

Martin always calls his father “Mr Holmes.” Even as a scared four year old, Martin had not tried to call him anything else. Especially as he got to know more about the man who fathered him.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t like Mr Holmes. He had, of course, brought Sherlock to see Martin every summer for years. He had been the one to push their meeting in the first place with some legal strings regarding custody or rights or something like that. But…well that’s all he was. Like a friend’s father really, someone you know who you are extremely polite to and make awkward small talk with whenever your friend wasn’t there.

Minus the small talk because Holmes do not do small talk.

And it was so hard to not compare Mr Holmes to Martin’s dad. To the man who had given him piggy back rides and helped him pretend to be a plane. The man who would come home anything from slightly tipsy to drunk after Friday footy matches and dance around the house, Martin in tow until something got knocked over.

To the man who had tried, in his own misguided way, to help his son survive if not to get his dream job.

Well there was a reason Martin only called one of them Dad


End file.
